Neverworld The Second
Nintendo Presents: Neverworld The Second or just Neverworld The Second is a game for the Wii. It was originally part of Neverworld The First, but the game turned out to be too big to fit in one disc, and so it was split up into two seperate games. Storyline The Nintendo heroes are facing off in Bowser's castle, where Neverworld The First left off. The second Neverworlder appears and teleports the Pied Piper and PIKA away- without them, the factions fall into chaos. Janie Twice, a twisted vigilante, emerges to restore order. Meanwhile, all the children of the Nintendoverse have been sent to Shelter City, a supposedly safe metropolis connected to Rainbow Road. During this new factions raise up... In the final battle, Janie Twice is killed by Sunnyscythe, who captures the Piper and PIKA. Sunnyscythe then takes them to an unknown location, planning to have them killed. Gameplay The game has twp different modes, Neverworld Mode and Shelter City mode. Neverworld Mode is a three-dimensional RPG, like Neverworld the First. Shelter City plays like a 3D platformer, giving you the ability to customize your character and explore the city- as wel as choose your faction and fight in the Civil War. Returning Characters See Nintendo Civil War New Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Miles "Tails" Prower *Janie Twice *Blubba Tubba *Henry the Moose *Sandscythe *Koopitio New Transformations Full article: Nintendo Civil War *Sonic the Hedgehog- transforms into Super Sonic *Dr. Eggman- controls elements, grows wings *Miles "Tails" Prower- transforms into Super Tails *Janie Twice- grows retractible lightning knives out of her hands, gains heat vision out of one eye and freeze vision from the other. *Tubba Blubba- becomes a ghostly, green version of himself. Mouth becomes huge and gaping, perfect for swallowing ghosts with. *Henry the Moose- antlers grow huge blades *Little P- gains a lightning sword Music If an error screen appears when you try to play a song, press the "download or listen to" button. Main Music Opening Sequence/Pied Piper Vs. PIKA The Last Stand Funeral for a King Rallying Cry! Shroobs on the Rise Madness On The Mind/The Koopa Army Disbands I Will Succeed My Father/Bowser Junior's Theme Pikmin Freed Olimar's Mourning My Old Haunts (Arrival) My Old Haunts(Outside) My Old Haunts (Hallways) My Old Haunts (Balcony BLUBBA'S BACK! My Old Haunts (Rooftop Duel) Ghosts Come Whistlin' For You Waluigi's Theme Baby Bowser's Castle Here Comes Litle P Janie's Lament Janie's Theme/Redemption Remembering Red ...And That's More Like It! Innocent Bystanders are Bystandingly Innocent You Don't Know Anything/Rayquaza Appears Echos of Memory Neverworlder II Final Showdown (1) Final Showdown (2) Mourning/The Civil War Ends The End/Visiting His Grave Shelter City Music Yoshi Jazz Yoshi Jazz 2 Yoshi Rock Bowser's Child Yoshi Dance Peach and Yoshi Baby Bowser & Litle P- Unlikely Friends Yoshi Makes An Announcement Yoshi on the Steps/Rallying the Gang Summit of the Mountain Meta Knight Defeated Civil War/Litle P's Perspective Yoshi and Yoshette Category:F3 2008 Games Category:Purpleverse Category:WIII Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Wii Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games